Tree of Revelations
by Mishatoku
Summary: Its the day of the cultural fair and secrets are to be revealed!


_It's Hot_, Kyon thought to himself. _I can already tell that this festival is going to be boring just like the older ones_.

Kyon was standing next to a booth of fried noodles at the schools cultural fair. He'd been up all night futilely attempting to finish Haruhi's masterpiece movie. Although when all was said and done, nothing got really finished and he just left it to chance. However this morning it turned out that somehow the movie had managed to fix itself up alone.

_Go figure, I'm kinda already used to stuff like this happening_

As the day wore on, Kyon explored more of the fair. He went around and said hey to all his friends and brigade members in their various occupations. Eventually he ended up with nothing to do so he decided to sit in the gym and watch the various musical performances that were happening throughout the day. Eventually the sleep got to him and Kyon dozed off…

Suddenly Kyon felt the seat next to him move. He awoke to discover that the auditorium was filling fast for following performance of the Kei On club.

_Might as well check this out_.

Suddenly the curtain parted and out stepped the drummer, bassist, and …

_Haruhi?!!?_

And followed by

_Nagato?! What is going on?_

The girls lined up on stage and launched into their first number. As Haruhi started to sing Kyon was amazed by her wonderful voice. It was powerful, yet smooth like a rapid river.

_What is this? Since when is Haruhi this good with music?_

Kyon was extremely confused but at the same time he didn't care, he was enjoying himself in listening to Haruhi's voice.

As the second number started Kyon found himself tapping along with the song but not wanting to make such a big reaction as the classmates who were jumping around him. Finally the band finished and walked off stage

_That was pretty awesome. Haruhi is incredible and so talented…NO! what am I thinking? She's just some eccentric girl who does whatever she wants. There's absolutely nothing appealing about her! …_

_Although…_

_When she smiles or scowls she always looks cute. And the way she wears her hair? It's enough to drive a man wild (especially those ponytails)! Even her personality is adorable, even if she rejects you or ridicules you, you feel closer to her…sigh…Like she'd go for me anyway._

Kyon moved out of the auditorium and went home to sleep.

Although the whole night he dreamed of the concert being played over in his head. Except instead of a crowd it was just Haruhi on stage and Kyon in the crowd. She was singing softly with an acoustic guitar by herself on stage. As Kyon watched her perform he felt himself being drawn closer and closer to her. Suddenly he was on the stage with her. She stood up, looked at him and said, "will you always be there to watch me?". Kyon grabbed her around the waist and drew her close, "of course". Their faces drew closer and their lips parted. Closer…closer…closer…

BEEEEEEEEEP!!!

Kyon's alarm rung loud in his ears as he startled awake.

_Just a dream, damn, what's getting into me?_

Kyon shuffled out of bed and got ready for school and his long trudge up the hill of doom.

When Kyon got to the classroom he saw Haruhi sitting in her usual spot behind his desk staring out of the window intently. But as Kyon drew closer he noticed that she had a different expression on her face. One of confusion and thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

_Sigh, same old Haruhi_

"So" Kyon spoke, "wanna explain to me just how in the hell did you manage to wind up on stage last night?"

Haruhi went into her explanation about how the guitarist had sprained her wrist and the singer was sick so she volunteered to fill in (also dragging Nagato in). As she was talking another kid informed the 2 that some of Haruhi's "fans" were here.

It turned out to just be the band members who wanted to thank Haruhi for all her hard work. She looked a little flustered and embarrassed and said it was no problem.

Later on during lunch, Haruhi was nowhere to be found. Kyon quickly finished his lunch and ran out of the room roaming the hallways.

_I'm just walking around to help digest some food, that's all_

As he approached the courtyard he saw Haruhi sprawled underneath a tree

"Yo"

Haruhi looked up at Kyon who was standing over her.

"what?"

She was staring at the sky looking lost in the sea of clouds.

Haruhi spoke, "There wasn't enough time, we had to shorten and simplify everything down. I don't even know if the fans are gonna like the MD."

"But still", Kyon said, "For a performance you barely had any practice for it still was incredible. It's still good publicity for them".

Haruhi spoke, "yeah but I kinda wonder if it was good enough. If I just had more time….How can I put it, I started questioning what I do in my life"

A slight breeze rolled by as the two spoke shifting their hair in different directions. Kyon looked at the clubroom's window and wondered where this was going.

Haruhi spoke, "Jeez, I can't calm down, wonder why"

"Don't look at me"

_Well probably it's because this is the first time you're really being appreciated by others rather then you're usually agenda that doesn't warrant any thanks_

Haruhi looked at Kyon's face and pouted

"What is it? Spit it out already! Not that it really matters but it's still a bad idea to leave things trapped inside".

"Nah, it's nothing" said Kyon as he crouched down next to Haruhi.

She pouted again and attempted to throw some grass at him which only got blown back into her face.

As she was wiping the grass of her face Kyon laughed and said "jeez you really are too cute, you know that".

Both of them froze

_Oh god! Did I just say that aloud!? No that was meant for my thoughts!_

"What did you say?"

"Ummmm, nothing!"

"You know Kyon, I said to let things out, but I didn't mean everything", said Haruhi.

_Crap, now I'm done for_.

Kyon kneeled forward

"Sorry, Didn't mean to say that"

When he looked up, Haruhi was looking different. She had that same look of contemplation on her face he saw this morning.

"Kyon…"

Suddenly Haruhi dove into Kyon's arms

"Did you mean it? Do you really think I'm cute?"

_Waaaah? What is this? Another dream?_

"Ummm. Yeah. You are"

Haruhi looked into his eyes.

"Then tell me what you truly think of me!"

Kyon stopped and stared at her…

"Haruhi…"

"I Love you, I know you don't believe in it but I've loved you since your first day in a pony tail till now with your incredible music!"

Haruhi blushed

"Stop it you idiot, you know it was bad"

"NO! It was beautiful, I wish I could just keep watching it over and over again"

"Kyon…"

Haruhi looked deep into his eyes

_Oh god. I'm about to be rejected, aren't I?_

Suddenly Haruhi leaned in and kissed Kyon on the lips. Kyon was startled but wrapped his arms around her tightly as they embraced and became one. Soon the let go of each other as Haruhi looked at him and said

"I love you too, but if this is gonna work just promise me one thing."

"What?"  
"Promise me that you'll always be there to watch me, wherever I go."

Kyon smiled

_Great now I'm psychic_

"Of course"


End file.
